


Veritable Vengeance

by Argothia



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Tim gets mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argothia/pseuds/Argothia
Summary: Three brothers walk into a library and one of them is still mad at another.





	

Dick stares at the book Damian’s reading. “I thought you said that genre was ‘beneath’ you?”

The young Robin doesn’t look up, just turns to the next page. “It is.”

“So why are you reading it?” Dick sits down at the small table with his brother and almost immediately spots the answer to his question. Across the room from them near one of the many bookcases in the classical literature section of the library, Jason is glaring directly at Damian’s book. Dick did hear something about how Jason had given Damian a pretty hard time last night when the eleven year old had fallen into a dumpster. “Oh.”

Damian smirks slightly. “If Todd is going to be a veritable jackass, then I am going to publicly shame him in every possible way.”

“By… embarrassing yourself via reading that 'garbage’? Dick questions.

Without so much as blushing the youngest Wayne continues perusing the page of his book. “Sacrifices must be made in the name of vengeance, Grayson. That his 'younger brother’ would read such trash reflects badly upon him, does it not?”

“Uh-huh… by any chance would you be taking a page from Tim’s book?” Dick lowers his voice conspiratorially.

Then Damian scowls. “Maybe… but only because being infuriating is the only thing he can accomplish with any degree of efficiency.”

Satisfied, Dick nods and reclines in his chair to read one of his own picks, which he willingly admits is in fact a trashy romance novel, but dangit they’re adorable. “Jason’s gonna kill you the minute we leave. You know that right?”

Damian casually glances over the top of his book at the expression of unrestrained horror on Jason’s face as the youngest Wayne brother turns another page. Raising the book ever so slightly, hiding the lower half of his face from Jason’s view, Damian outright grins. “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as funny as I think it is and I'm at peace with that.


End file.
